Beautiful Relationship
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Very Light Grell/Undertaker. The two have a nice evening conversation. Quite simple really.


"Oh…how sad…your lover left you for another…such a tragic story…" Grell, sighed, his voice just oozing with sarcasm and boredom beyond belief. He yawned slightly while pushing his glasses back onto place as the Cinematic record played his most recent victims life before his eyes.

"Ugh, where is the drama? The true feeling?!" he cried out into the night sky, though knowing full well that the victim lying in bed dying from a terminal illness was not going to respond.

Things just weren't the same since Madam Red was murdered, by his own hand of course. He sighed, if he knew life would be this boring maybe he would've had a second thought.

He shrugged, no use dwelling on it now. William demanded proper work to be properly done…meaning no chainsaw.

"…at least they're red…" he grumbled, opening and closing the scissors in his hand, enjoying the small snipping sound it made.

He looked back up at the record film that floated around him and watched the mans life go before his eyes, which included him working every single day, going home, sleeping and starting over. Grell sighed and leaned back against the window sill, being a Death God wasn't all fun and games unfortunately. So far, it's been nothing but boring work anyway.

"Ugh…I hate my job…" he whined.

A grand total of 45 minutes passed before finally the Cinematic record began to catch up with the present time, now Grell was sitting at the edge of his window seat, just waiting for the right moment to pass.

"A Death god must allow at least a 5 year difference from the moment of the victims current state and its timeline within the Cinematic Record before ending their life…" he recited one of the many codes of the Death god, as per Williams instructions, he was forced to re read and memorize said rules as punishment.

"….come on…come on…" he bit his lip as the record continued to play, getting closer and closer to the moment of his freedom and away from this God forsaken hospital…no pun intended.

Soon the image of the old man receiving his wheelchair appeared within the Records film, Grell jumped and squealed with joy, raising his hands in the air in victory like a school boy celebrating the bell singing as a sign for their release for summer vacation.

"Yes! And you arreeee…" he spun his little scissors in between his fingers," History!" and cut straight through the record, watching it disappear in the air like smoke and the old man before him stopped breathing.

"Finally! Now just fill out some papers and I'm free to raid the Phantomhive manor again!" stashing his scissors back into his red coat, that at one point belonged to his old flame Madam Red, he hugged himself and twirled around happily. Just the thought of visiting the black butler of the Phantomhive family gave him chills.

"Ooooh Sebby!" he called out as he pushed the windows open; letting the cold air welcome him," I'm coming for you my love!"

Grell struck a pose, with one hand over his heart and the other out stretched towards the heavens.

"I thought Death God's were supposed to be quiet…"

A voice from below called out, instantly bringing the red man out of his delusional fantasy. Grell quickly withdrew his hand and looked down below from his two story window.

"Hello"

The Undertaker smiled like his usual creepy self and put his wheel barrel down, which were carrying three coffins, and tipped his strange top hat to the Death god above.

Grell's jaw dropped, but pants went up.

The first and last time he met the Undertaker, he discovered what lied behind his ash grey bangs.

And quite frankly, Grell thoroughly enjoyed what he saw.

"Oh! It's you!" Grell's eyes sparkled and promptly hopped out of the window, landing gracefully on his feet beside the Undertaker.

"Small world isn't it?" he snickered.

"Oh yes quite small…May I ask what you are doing in this dinky part of town hmm?" Grell batted his long eyelashes at the other man.

….What? Everyone one needs a plan B and Sebastian was putting up a decent fight in resisting his charms.

Although Undertaker was also putting up quite resistance, he continued to work, picking up each coffin and walking inside of the small lobby area of the hospital, "Just working, picking up some late night stragglers, I noticed you've been working a lot"

Grell's smile couldn't get any bigger; he clasped his hands together and squealed as he followed him.

"R-really?! You noticed?!"

"Well of course, its my job to follow you all around" he laughed," you kill them and I pick them up, it's the circle of death in which we are employed"

"Oh wow…like poetry…" Grell sighed and put his hands over his fluttering heart.

At this, the Undertaker couldn't help a small chuckle as he walked out and got another coffin, "Ee heeheehee, you're a funny one"

"Oh thank you!"

So much for Plan B, in Grell's book, the Undertaker and Sebastian were fighting for Plan A in general.

"My my young one, you seem to have been distracted, were you not about to enjoy your freedom?"

Grell stopped in his tracks for a moment, thinking on his words before he suddenly recalled his plans for the evening "Oh! Yes that's right I nearly forgot!"

"You best run along and enjoy yourself" he made a small 'shoo' gesture with his hands that were covered by his oversized sleeves.

Grell nodded and smiled big, "Yes yes but…before I leave…"

He made small teasing side steps with a big dashing smile, continuing his flirtatious performance. Soon he was right in front of the grey and black clothed man, who seemed to not mind the close distance between them.

"May I?" he asked gently, his hands hovering over the Undertaker's bangs that covered his eyes.

The Undertaker just laughed, not at all bothered by the Death God's odd request, if anything, he was amused by it, " Sure"

Grell squealed with joy and gently pried open his grey bangs like a curtain on a stage.

And the view before him was more than he could ever ask for.

"Ahh…thank you" he sighed and hugged him, just like before. The Undertaker chuckled and gave the red man a pat on the head.

"You are welcome"

"Well I must be off!" Grell stepped back and pushed his glasses back into place and smiled brightly, "I guess I will be seeing you soon, so says the circle of death yes?"

The Undertaker chuckled, brushing his bangs into proper messy order, "Of course…"

With that, the Red god of Death turned around and began to leave with a small hop in his step of happiness.

"Oh and Grell?"

He whirled around immediately at the sound of his name being called out of the Undertaker's lips, "Yes!?"

"Do tell the Black Butler I look forward to more of his jokes yes?"

Grell's face fell. (His pants also by the way)

"Y-y-yes…I will"

Undertaker smiled and waved before disappearing back into the hospital with his last coffin delivery, leaving Grell outside with his jaw wide open.

"Wh-what a plot twist…"

Soon his nose began dripping blood, of course his mind jumping the gun and going into deep, dark and dirty places.

He sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand before suddenly squealing with joy.

"Dramatic! Beautiful! I love this job!" he laughed before jumping off into the darkness to pay his favorite butler a visit.

* * *

Man this was weird to write Oo....anyway Merry Christmas for my buddy Kat!! Hope they're all in character!!! love ya

~Swd


End file.
